


Love & Play

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Series: Mr. Santiago [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Blood Drinking, Dom for Hire, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Raphael Santiago, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Simon Lewis, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Sex Positive Raphael Santiago, Sex Worker AU, Sex Worker Raphael Santiago, Vampire Biting, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: It'll take time, but right now, this is enough...
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Mr. Santiago [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135478
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Love & Play

As the shower runs, he tries to drown out his thoughts. He feels stuck between his unbeating heart and his restless mind. It's a battle that makes him come apart at the seams. His mask of professionalism has by now been washed away between the first kiss and the second.

It's about paid services, the boyfriend experience, a lopsided grin and hurried kisses that have made him falter. He knows that he has made every single micro-decision that has put him in this position. No boundaries were crossed, everything has been of wish and consent, clear instructions, clear outcomes, clear arrangements.

Yet Raphael hates the fact he has let himself fall, has decided to work when he shouldn't have; That he has been too vulnerable, too himself, too ready to be unstable and let himself be taken care of, too ready to give in to his crush, reason be damned, 'taken the leap' as Magnus had always said. Simon had stuck around for it all.

And Raphael's been falling from that moment on.

No matter how much he feels safe, how much this has long been bleeding into a relationship and not a job, there is still money between them. It's unspoken, still a safe boundary and barrier between them. Because Raphael isn't even sure he is ready or that he would ever be ready enough. He knows that it's overflowing in everything he does. That the way he is acting isn't professional and that the lines are blurred. But he cannot help it. He cannot help to _fall_ in love.

He embraces the body in front of him, kissing the nape of Simon's neck, hands roam and soap is distributed on every body part. It isn't the first time, everyone needs to shower when they see _Santiago_ , it's not the first time he joins a client in a shower. But with Simon it's different, as always, the barriers of his mind were already down from the very moment that Simon walked into his studio.

There is playful biting and Raphael chuckles at the hitched breath. His teeth roam over the skin of Simon's shoulder. It's a promise.

"Raphael…" Nobody calls him 'Raphael'. No one he works with ever does. It's a boundary, a statement. His name, his own name, whispered and moaned in any place by Simon was the greatest melody on earth.

Which shows how far it all has gone. And how much more Raphael gives in every time that the relationship between him and Simon becomes stronger. He circles the man's waist, feeling the heat of his human body against his cold and unliving one. The thrum of Simon's heartbeat is fast and hard paced.

"Sir, please…" Raphael nails dig into Simon's sides. Along with all the other marks Raphael has left behind. He turns Simon around to press him against the cold tiled walls. Simon's whole body jerks at the feeling of his speed, like everyone does and desires. But everyone wants to fuck and desires to fuck. But not Simon. There always have been no expectations from Simon, only the possibility to _feel_.

He slides out his fangs and Raphael holds Simon's wrists above his head. And the delicious whine crossing Simon's lips has Raphael smile in wicked ways. His strength, despite being smaller, has Simon go pliable and soft. Raphael captures his lips, kissing, sliding his tongue between one or two kisses, three kisses.

Simon responds, he's breathless and defenseless and _strong_ despite it all. If only he knew what he did to Raphael, how he shook Raphael's whole wide world by just being himself and everything Raphael wishes he could have, could be and could be with. He kisses Simon again, letting his nails roam over the chest and stomach.

The tension of muscles is taut until it relaxes again and the burn between them makes Simon shiver. And Raphael turns the water a bit warmer to contrast with the cold. His hand cups Simon's cheek and they are kissing again. His mouth trails further away he retracts his fangs just to bite on Simon's lower lip. The whimper was swallowed a groan and Raphael kisses Simon's jaw all the way down to the column of his throat.

Simon's plea didn't have to be said to be heard.

Raphael sinks his fangs into the the main artery. The heat and blood floods his body and every part of his limbs feel alight with fire. He feels Simon's consciousness become his and theirs and one. An ecstasy like no other courses through his veins. He's never been more alive than when he drinks blood, and Simon's blood gives a power that would make the world tremble and fall to its knees. He's sloppy and it trickles down their bodies, mixing together with the water. Raphael bites down harder and Simon's whimper fuels his darker and stronger thoughts. He feels possessive, and the fingers curled into his back show the same and mutual feeling.

There is an urge in his bite. The taste is coppery and thick, more savory than sweet.

He draws another mouthful of blood and Simon goes limp and soft and his body jerks. There are 'I love you's spilled from breathless moans. Raphael feels his heart mirroring Simon's as the blood he consumes awakens in him a feeling of humanity beyond compare. His unlife becomes a mere memory at the back of his head. His hunger is quickly sated by the third draw. Quietness falls in his mind. He feels Simon's pulse slow down and he regretfully retracts his fangs.

The musician is at the edge of passing out, if he hasn't already. Raphael licks the wound close and holds Simon close to himself. He's done this so many times before, he doesn't even struggle as he shuts down the shower and helps a mostly unconscious person to their bed. His body is warm and he feels Simon nuzzling his neck as he grabs towels on their way out.

He's mildly distracted by the kisses Simon seems to deposit on his skin before inhaling Raphael's washed off scent. Raphael holds him tighter, making extra sure they won't slip to the ground. He prepares the towels on the sheets and there is a content hum when he helps Simon to bed, drying his body and himself before climbing to bed with him.

Simon unashamedly goes and lies down on his torso, so they can embrace each other fully. There are soft touches and Raphael is drawn to Simon's lips again. They kiss, more chastely, more warmly.

Raphael's temporary heartbeat leaps in his chest as if it could explode. He kisses Simon again as if the man could disappear right before his eyes.

"I love you," Simon lets it slip between them. The haze and euphoria are not completely gone and between kisses Raphael says the only thing he is ready to say right now.

"I know… me too."

It'll take time, but right now, this is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and wanna hang out with other people who love Shadowhunters (I'm there too) come check out the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)


End file.
